transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Preparation for War
The last few days has been a hectic one for the crew of the Steelhaven. First the drop in on a Decepticon invasion force and had their noses bloodied then had the insides of their ship eviscerated. It's no wonder that the during the last few days, there has been many supply transfers between the Orion Pax and the Steelhaven. It seems the Autobots are busy on all fronts! As for the crew of the Steelhaven, they've been recently summoned into the Orion Pax's training room for a meeting by Fortress Maximus. The Headmaster leader himself now stands within the middle of the training room, which is now running a war room simulation. Computer terminals and display boards fills the entire room, all with relevant data regarding Femax and Autobot fleet positions within the galaxy. Decibel is milling about as the displays flicker and change the information displayed. As usual however he's paying it little mind as he stares at a data pad in his hand. Typing in some data he runs a test shakes his head and goes back to pacing. As the room changes again he pauses looks up and goes back to his musings. Anyone taking note would notice that he seems to be lingering near the nebula and space between the Steelhaven and Femax. Running another test he mutters and jabs at the Decepticon battle cruiser with a finger before lowering the pad to think. Once he was back on his working on Steelhaven's repairs had given Jetfire something to do while he was recovering from his semi-heroic disaster trying to stop the bombing, though he'd been a bit sour about the fact that due to not being fully combat cleared he couldn't run many of the supply trips himself. Ah well. Applying himself to his work was better than sulking around about it. Though at the moment he seemed to be working on something else than repairs, fiddling with an odd looking device in his hands while the others worked with their simulation, mostly off in that private world scientists wander into when they're a little -too- focused. In case anyone thought otherwise, Jayson *still* doesn't like going into space, but at least he's *attempting* to face his fears. Upset at the recent events, he has decided to join Fortress Maximus and the others for the meeting. Standing near the entrance of the training room, but also out of the way, he is in full EDC uniform and trying to look official, as he considers himself, at this time, a representative for the EDC itself. His arms are folded and, in a nutshell, he doesn't look too pleased, and who can blame him? Repugnus looks about dubiously. "Soooo... don't blast me for asking, but, what the hell are we doing here, again? Are we gonna do some 'role-playing?' Because I noticed that the little sign that says we can't do that's been crossed. Wait... wait, hold on. Does that mean if there's a warning sign or whatever, I can just cross it out if I don't like it? Well, holy hell, that's convenient!" Battle Station transforms into his Fortress Maximus mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter locked. Fortress Maximus looks to the placard above the terminal before face palming in response. He then taps a few buttons on a nearby terminal to conceal the placard, "Sorry Repugnus, maybe some day when you make Director, you can exercise that right." He then picks up a few datapads and shuffles them into order before continuing, "Ultra Magnus is currently using the Orion Pax's meeting room, and the Steelhaven's own war room was a casualty of the mess left behing by Astrotrain. We'll have to make due with this place for now." Once everyone had assembled into the room, the large blocky Autobot sets things off with a quick recap, "I had sent Mirage down to Femax while we were repairing the Steelhaven and waiting for the Nega-Core bomb's radiation on Femax to dissipate. He's come back with some disturbing reports along with other things." He then pushes a button on a remote held in his left hand, causing the display board immediately to his right to project images of the Decepticon invasion on Femax, "We're stretched thin all over the galaxy, so we're all Femax's got. I'm counting on each and everyone of you to drive the Decepticons off of Femax before they can dig in." He then pauses before looking over to Jayson Redfield, "Mr. Redfield, I appreciate everything that the EDC has done in assisting us. Can we count on the EDC's continued assistance on this matter?" "Of course, Max," Jayson answers with a nod. "I just wish any of us could've done something to keep Femax from harm." A fist clenches. "Who knows how many lives were lost when that bomb was dropped..." He pauses, and takes a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. "Sorry. Please continue." Decibel sighs as he finally notices the others gathered. "Don't try it Repugnus, please. I've got enough on my desk with Red Alert claiming every stop light is a Decepticon spy as is." Falling quiet, as is his nature, he lets Maximus lead the way nodding at key points and waiting for the EDC representative to reply. Meanwhile he takes this oppertunity to move to a terminal to quickly test another idea using the bigger database of the Orion Pax instead of his data pad. "Hmmm this might work." He says softly more to himself than the others. Jetfire's attention snaps sharply back to the here and now when the actual meeting starts, looking up and putting the device away. "The anti-rad equipment I provided Mirage with worked out okay, I hope. It was kind of slapdash getting it to work without interferring with his cloaking power but we were on a massive time restraint." Idly he walks over to take a closer look at the display. "Whatever we do, we need to stop them before they reach Stage Four of their siege protocols... Or hope they continue using the Hellbender for a base of operations instead of building an actual seige fortress." Repugnus shrugs, throwing up his hands. "Fine, okay. I get it. I don't belong to the ruling class. And I don't have a sharpie on me anyway. *But if I did...*" At the news of radiation on Femax, Repugnus offers, "You guys are afraid of rads? Geeze. Send me down there. I've been to irradiated hellholes you wouldn't believe, and I did my job anyway." "Please send my gratitudes to your superiors for authorizing this joint effort, Mr. Redfield. We've failed Femax once, but we can still salvage it. We will salvage it." Fortress Maximus comments before looking over to Jetfire and nodding grimly in agreement, "Indeed. Time is of the essence now. If they dig in, it'll be another Earth." There's a slight pause before Cog walks out of the shadows with Galen's voice interjecting through the drone, "and Nebulos." The Headmaster leader then turns around, keying in a few more things into his remote and causing the display boards to display a geological terrain overlay of Femax's northern hemisphere. There are several purple coloured icons indicating Decepticon presence. The terrain itself is mostly a sea of jungle, but the area around the concentrated purple masses shows complete deforestation. The Decepticons have been working hard. Very hard. "We actually considered you for the job, but Decibel here was able to have Mirage lend us a hand instead. The radiation levels on Femax up until a few days ago was lethal to Cybertronian life, but Jetfire's anti-rad equipment solved that problem. There wasn't enough time and supplies for two. Mirage's holographic and cloaking ability made operating in an environment where local life are as large as us... efficient." Fortress Maximus explains in response to Repugnus before continuing on with the first task at hand, "The radiation levels on Femax are non-lethal to us now, but long range communications are still impossible with the level of electromagnetic interference. Does any of you have an idea on to solve that?" Decibel nods to himself reading the display then turns and clears his throat. "Actually that is but one small problem we face. At the heart of anything we need to do is keeping our lines of communications open and currently we have three major obstacles there. One we need to keep the Cons from hearing as much as we can. Two, with the Steelhaven sitting in the nebula there are issues with clarity and signal disruption. And third, the radiation from that bomb is seriously messing with transmissions." Pausing for a moment Decibel then continues pulling up a diagram of a large tower on one of the screens, "Thankfully you have me and I have this. Well not yet but I will. This will allow us to break through the planet disruptions and the nebula both. Surface teams can use standard comms and relay via this station. We just need to get a team onto Femax to build it and keep it operational. If the Cons get to it we'll be all but cut off from the Steelhaven." Orion Pax - Training Room(#1963RLnt) [ The Orion Pax ] = The ship's training room, while not as big as Autobot City's, is made with the latest in holographic simulation technology. When inactive, the training room is a large, obsidian-plated room with soft illumination that seems to eminate from no single, definable source. On the wall near the entrance blast door is a computer terminal, allowing a user with appropriate access to active and run a holographic scenario, or program a new one on the fly. A metallic placard sits above the terminal. By the shapes of the letters, the message "THESE FACILITIES ARE INTENDED FOR AUTOBOT TRAINING EXERCISES. ALL UNAUTHORIZED RECREATIONAL ACTIVITY, INCLUDING SO-CALLED 'ROLE-PLAY', IS FORBIDDEN," can still be read. However, for some reason it's been covered over in black magic marker of some sort. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ External ship broadcasts for this room are ON Type +shiphelp for help ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Contents: Repugnus Jayson Redfield Jetfire Decibel Mr. Drone Obvious exits: leads to Orion Pax - Corridor - Aft. This is a training room. Check out +help Training_Rooms for special commands. Jetfire merely nods a bit, but does show an expression of relief at hearing that the anti-rad measures worked long enough for Mirage to complete his mission. Communications is more Decibel's thing, so the scientist lets the comm expert handle it. Though he does briefly offer, "I can fly anyone or whatever materials you need down there, Decibel. I may not have all the cargo space of a full shuttle, but I'm faster and more maneuverable in an atmosphere than most of our dedicated transports." Not that speed helped much, but he was to some extent letting the Decepticons pound on him .. it kept more fire away from the Exos. Fortress Maximus moves over to the screen with the diagram of the tower that Decibel had put up and examines it thoughtfully, "I'll arrange for the necessary materials to be shipped to Steelhaven." He then turns around to face the assembled Autobots and EDC personnels in the room, "Any volunteers to assist in the construction efforts?" Jetfire technically just did Repugnus scowls. "You know, there's laser communications. Kinda hard to jam. Only trouble is penetrating an atmosphere, but hey, same is true of any wireless communication method. Anyway, hear the local wildlife is pretty vicious. If you guys don't like the thought of killing Bambi or whatever is down there, good news! I have no such qualms whatsoever." He raises his hand. "Well, I don't know how much constructing I'll do, I mean, Bambi isn't going to kill himself. Or herself? What gender's Bambi again?" Jayson Redfield gives Repugnus an odd look. "Bambi is a male." With a female name, one may notice, but he doesn't mention that. Decibel smiles towards Jetfire, "Thank you, any help would be great. A full transport would be a sitting duck heading down. If a random patrol didn't catch it I'm sure the Hellbender would." Turning slightly he points to the nebula, "We need to make it though the residual radiation on planet plus the nebula. Laser isn't going to cut it at least not with a field unit we can get up and running quickly with what's on hand." Talk of Bambi just cause him to shrug as he's not read up on the native life of Femax much and has even less info on terran movies. Having only been returned to the fold a few short years ago, Fortress Maximus hasn't really had the time to submerse himself in any other information beyond knowledge related to the war and technology. He sort of just gives Repugnus a confused look before forcing himself back into his groove and on topic, "We can always use another extra mech down there to protect the engineers." Fortress Maximus then turns back to the display boards and taps a few more buttons. Soon pictures of the female Femaxians are displayed on the screen, some might recognize Barkida's within one of the many pictures, "We also need to establish contact with the dominating lifeform on Femax. The female Femxians. We'll need to distribute aid first, and then see about coordinating on how to set up an effective defense to repel the Decepticon invasion force." He finishes before turning around and looking occupants inside the room, "Any volunteers for that?" "I volunteer," Jayson pipes up again. "At least I'll be able to do *something* to help out." Decibel says, "That might be a wise idea. While we differ in views from the Decepticons we do resemble them to the untrained optic. They may not be as willing to trust us as easy as a terran representative." Decibel comments matter of factly. "We can send aid but a buffer might be wise to get talks started." Jetfire meanwhile walks partway around the displays to stand next to Decibel and look over what he's working on for the communications problem. "Decibel's got a point, humanitarian aid would be a good outlet for EDC to apply its assistance to." Repugnus knows a lot about Earth, despite having come back from the Autobots, what, a week ago? Or rather, he's been *fascinated* by pop culture, gleaning every sick and horrible reference he could make. His insatiable desire for awfulness had led him to understand the dark side of humanity very, very well. Speaking of humans... "Oh, Bambi's a boy! And they say humans don't contribute. As for diplomacy and aid stuff, uhh, not it. But I will say, don't let the Femaxians know that women have been second-class citizens on Earth for like, thousands of years, and still are in some parts. That make these chicks mad." Fortress Maximus nods approvingly, "Thank you, Mr. Redfield. Maybe this might also result in a lasting alliance between Femax and Earth. I'll arrange for the initial batches of supplies to be prepared and ready for drop, to be coordinated by you, Mr. Redfield." He then looks over to Repugnus, wanting to comment but finds himself at a loss of words. Darn the nutty Autobot! Eventually the large Headmaster leader then clicks the buttons on his remote once more, bringing up detailed recordings of Decepticon movement on Femax's surface. That sneaky Mirage took enough footages to make a full lengthed movie out of this whole thing. "Indeed. For the rest of us, there is still the issue of the Decepticons advancing on the native life." Soon footages of the Femaxian's wild life getting annihilated by the Decepticons are displayed before pictures of the male primitive Femaxians are shown, "The Decepticons are still gaining ground on Femax even as we speak." There's a small beep as the holographic projection table in the center of the room activates and emits a 3D geographical landscape of a mountainous terrain, covered in forestry, on Femax, "They have a lot of ground pounders for this campaign, so we'll be making our stand in mountainous terrain like these. We'll need to establish makeshift defense bunkers and fortify our positions. I expect the majority of our time will be spent on this." Jetfire turns his attention to the new stage in the discussion, leaning on a console a bit to get a closer look. "Beachcomber would blow a gasket if he saw what they were doing down there," he muses. "We're going to need to plan for environmental restoration efforts, but that's putting the cyber-buggy before the horsepower. And," his expression turns slightly more grim as he turns to gaze back towards Fort Max, and up a little. One of the very few Transformers he has to actually look up at, "We need to consider the fact that they could very well attempt more bombing." Decibel glances at the screens looking less than pleased. "Well I'm no forward assault mech, but I'm sure I can cook something up if need be to help out. Honestly though I would rather be back on the Steelhaven or in the rear with the gear where I can put my skills to better use." Looking up as a screen image displays a brontobeast being mowed down by gun fire he can only look away in disgust. "Jetfire is right, we need to be extra cautious. Especailly if we did in someplace that they can just bomb back to ruble." Almost as an after thought he continues, "You know I bet we could rig something like what the terrans use to keep vermin from their homes and yards to herd some wildlife away from the area." Repugnus laughs at Decibel. "What, you're going to make a huge invisible doggy fence? That would..." His face goes blank. "Okay, that might actually work. But you gotta know the right frequency to drive away most of the beasties. And then there's the flying ones. Gotta have something for them too." Decibel takes note to remember the flying critters. "Well it's something. It may not save them all but if it can reduce the wholesale slaughter of these creatures I think it's worth a shot." Jetfire taps his chin thoughtfully at that. "I did do some dabbling in hypersonic frequencies and their relative effect on the response triggers of the target to induce wariness and self-presevation instincts working on an intimidating roar for Steeljaw ... But you can probably find a more stable, reliable frequency for non-cybertronian based organisms, Decibel." Jetfire still feels bad he accidentally blew out Steeljaw's voice for a few days. Fortress Maximus looks down at his datapad and brings up the manifest list, then gives Decibel a firm nod, "Repugnus is right, but if you can solve that obstacle then you have my authorization to use whatever supplies you need. Make it so." He then looks down at the datapad again before his expression darkens, looks like he didn't find what he was hoping to see this time, before looking back to Jetfire, "Yes, intense bombing is definitely a very likely scenario. Decepticon doctrine are brutal but effective. The Orion Pax isn't able to spare us nearly enough class 5 portable force field generators to help us." The large Headmaster leader takes one final glance at his datapad before raising an optical groove underneath his ruby visored optics, "They did spare us an extra uprated shield generator for the Steelhaven. The Steelhaven's in no shape to go endure an atmospheric entry yet, but I can. Do you think you can adapt this generator into my battleship configuration if I provided you with some rough damage distribution load data?" Repugnus folds his arms, smirking at being called "right." Maximus may regret complimenting him sooner or later. Jetfire is about to say something about the Steelhaven's condition despite the repair efforts, but Maximus beats him to the punch before he can bring it up. "Hmm." It's a short, but deep and thoughtful 'hmm', and quiet for a few more moments after that before the air guardian finally speaks again. "Your cruiser mode has standard deflector shields for extended space transit, correct? I mean the basic small debris sort of thing, not the combat grade hardware like what they sent you." Stepping to the side so he's out of the way of the others Jetfire taps into the room's holosystem and brings up his own display screen. "Normally I'd rebuild the entire system... But that's time we don't have. If we can get the appropriate data and wire it through the exsisting deflector system, it -should- work. At least in the short term, and we can make a more rigorous accomidation after this operation is dealt with." Noah Wolfe has arrived. Decibel looks from between the data pad he's now working on with ideas to usher the wildlife out of harm to the holoimage Jetfire has conjured. Moving a step closer he peeks before looking back down and entering some data. Thought process divided he doesn't seem to making as much progress as he would like, but he's got time yet. Or at least he hopes he does. Fortress Maximus transforms into his Battleship mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter unlocked. Fortress Maximus nods in respose to Jetfire's assessment of his battleship configuratin's defensive capabilities, "Yes, that's about all it's good for nowadays. Weapons technology outpaced what technology I had loaded on me when I left Cybertron a few million years ago." He then looks presses some buttons on a terminal in the side and suddenly the war room got a WHOLE LOT bigger. Why, it's large enough to fit Fortress Maximus if he was in his space battleship mode! "We'll have to save the proper rebuild for some other time, let's go along with what you have in mind now. If it's data you need..." The large blocky Autobot begins transforming and eventually becomes his even larger form, his space battleship mode. Fortress Maximus' voice then comes through Cog, as the small drone takes its place with the other Autobot, "Alright everyone, fire at me with the strongest hit you can muster. That'll have to do for the damage distribution data that Jetfire needs to calibrate the shields properly to the geography of my superstructure." Repugnus raises a brow. "Wellll, much as I HATE to shoot you, sir, yes sir, I'm not exactly a firepower sort of guy. I'm more of an up-close, stabby-stab type. Buuuut, maybe one or two shots can't hurt." He pulls out his laser rifle and fires... a rather weak laser blast at Maximus. Combat: Repugnus strikes Battleship with his Laser attack! Combat: Repugnus (Repugnus) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Jetfire takes a couple of steps back as Maximus transforms into the mode in question. "I wish I could reassure you more than weapon tech advanced in that time, Maximus... but I was out of it for several million years myself," he offers with a bit of a lopsided shrug. The 'bracers' on his arms open up as the air guardian raises them and expand to reveal the missile launchers beneath them. Then the *fwoom* of firing one and the *FFFFT* of gasses hissing from the launcher's vents and the recoil-negating ducts in Jetfire's body afterwards. "A few weaker shots is good, Repugnus. I've seen ships weather heavy artillery... only to be disabled by a normal weapon because the high calibers destroyed the shielding for it." Combat: Jetfire strikes Battleship with his Proton Missiles attack! Combat: Jetfire (Jetfire) used "Proton Missiles": A Level 6 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Jayson Redfield raises an eyebrow slightly, but complies. Without a word, the young sharpshooter draws his gun and fires a single shot at Fortress Maximus. Not that such a weapon does much good against a Transformer, but he's not in the mood to get in his exo unit right now. Combat: Jayson Redfield misses Battleship with his Mark XIX Desert Eagle (Pistol) attack! Combat: Jayson Redfield (Jayson Redfield) used "Pistol": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Decibel stops his calculations as the room shifts to an expanded configuration, much like Fortress Maximus. Thinking he misheard the commander he pauses a moment knowing he was not mistaken. "Sir, I'm not sure that is the best idea." He no sooner finishes his statment before Repugnus opens fire. "Well I'm not one to argue with a superior officer." Clamping his pad to his hip he draws forth his rifle and powers up the battery. "Had I known this was the plan I would have cooked up something special for your testing. However as I am ill prepared this shall have to do, sorry if it stings." Taking aim he joins the others in peppering Fort Max with weapons fire. Combat: Decibel strikes Battleship with his Sonic Rifle attack! Combat: Decibel (Decibel) used "Sonic Rifle": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Decibel's attack has corrupted your Agility systems! The training room opens with a swish and Noah hovers in with his chiar looking like Xavier...without the cool brain melting powers. Noah looks around and says, "Aww bloody hell, this isn't the bridge." He sighs and then notices what is going on. But instead of running off, he watches the goings on next to the door. He'd hate to get blasted. Soon the space battleship is bombarded with various types of weapons fire, each with its different types of effects and methodology of damage. From the standard energy damage that burns through solid armour plating, high-yield explosions from a proton missile, armour bypassing sonic effects that penetrates standard defenses, and... even a typical ballistic based weaponary which sadly just bounces off of Fortress Maximus' armour. The impact of the force is enough to cause Fortress Maximus to rock left and right, the sound of hull buckling can be heard reverbrating through the rest of his superstructure. The bombardment eventually ends though, and the large space battleship reconfigures itself back into its smaller robotic form. A small disc is ejected from one of Fortress Maximus' shoulder compartment, whom he promptly brings over to Jetfire, "Hopefully this will be enough, Jetfire. We don't have much time. We'll need to have most of the defenses up by the time the Decepticons reach it to have a chance at saving Femax." Jetfire retracts the launchers back into his arms before accepting the data disc. Then pulls out his own datapad and slids it into the access disc. "Shouldn't take too long ... just need to make sure it doesn't blow you up in the process." ... It's hard to tell if he's joking or not when he says things like that, as he's already walking back to a corner of the room to focus on studying the information readouts from the attacks... Jayson Redfield knew it! The bullet really *didn't* do anything. He holsters the gun with a look of vague displeasure, watching Maximus momentarily. He is still standing near the training room doors, and is thus quick to notice Noah. "Hey," he greets his friend half-heartedly. Repugnus grins evilly. "Hold on, just a little more testing can't hurt..." He raises his venom laser and fires a pale green bolt at him! It does no damage, but could paralyze Maximus! Combat: Repugnus strikes Battleship with his Venom Laser attack! Combat: Repugnus (Repugnus) used "Venom Laser": A Level 0 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: Battleship has been temporarily incapacitated. Decibel lowers his rifle and locks it back in place the test concluded. Going back to his own work he just begins to enter data when Repugnus opens fire again. Shaking his head he wonders if he should be disgusted at the enjoyment he seems to be having or thankful that he's on their side. Deciding on the later he types away. Noah Wolfe lifts a hand in a wave and tilts his head, "You're not flying your armor?" He points at Fort Max, "Against that? Mate, I think you tickled him with your pistol." Jayson Redfield shrugs at Noah. "Didn't think I needed it. I wasn't expecting to have to shoot him, y'know? But you're right, in any case." He watches with raised eyebrows as Repugnus shoots Maximus. "Okay I think I've got somethi--" Jetfire turns around, but just stops and peers for a moment as the Monsterbot opens fire a second time. "He said he that was enough!" Long pause. "... Though, give me the data on that too, Maximus. They -might- try and cripple a field projector once they realize what they're trying to shoot through." Battleship pauses for a moment in response to Jetfire's comment, he's definitely a bit unsettled at what he just heard but hey, when you dabble in funky science this sort of thing just... happens. The large Headmaster leader is about to greet Noah Wolfe when suddenly pale green electrical sparks crackles through his entire body, grinding his moments to a halt! Cog turns around, looking up at Repugnus, arms crossed with annoyance, "Repugnus. Cargo loading duty. NOW." The drone warrior then approaches Jayson and Noah, "Sometimes the most effective things can be done without pulling a trigger at all. Mr. Redfield here has been very helpful to our Femax campaign." It then announces to the others, "That's it for now. Let's get our supplies loaded onto the shuttle. We'll be leaving in an hour." Cog then heads over to Fortress Maximus' leg, opens up a panel and pulls out another disc before handing it over to Jetfire, "Good thinking, I guess I ought to half Repugnus' cargo loading duty time... maybe." Jetfire just shakes his head a bit. Repugnus was worse than a Dinobot! But there was work to be done, so he shoves that thought to the side. "As I was saying, I think I've got it figured out Maximus, but I need to inspect the generator they're providing as well. I'll do that during the trip back to the Steelhaven." He makes another small adjustment or two to the datapad and then puts it away. "We'll probably have to use the hanger there anyways to properly work on your larger form without being cramped, anyways." Combat: Battleship takes a moment to shake off the effects of the last attack. Battleship transforms into his Fortress Maximus mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter locked. The much larger Autobot finally shakes off the effects of Repugnus' venom laser, with Fortress Maximus transferring his focus back to his main body while Galen resumes control of Cog. "Thank you, Jetfire. Both myself and the shield generator will be in your care. That'll leave something to do on the return trip." Repugnus smirks at Cog. "Okay. I wasn't doing anything anyway." He salutes Maximus, and shuffles off to the cargo bay. Noah Wolfe looks surprised at what Fortress says, "Wait, I just got here..." He grumbles and shrugs, "I'll wait until you guys get back." But he's not going anywhere just yet, he probably wants to play around in the training room. -------------------------------= In Your Area =------------------------------- Repugnus A Jayson Redfield T Noah Wolfe T Jetfire A Decibel A Fortress Maximus A ------------------------------------------------------------------------------